The application of various treatment and pretreatment solutions to metal substrates to retard or inhibit corrosion is well known. This is particularly true in the area of metal food and/or beverage containers, e.g. cans, as well as non-food metal containers. Coatings are typically applied to the interior surface of such containers to prevent the contents from contacting the metal parts of the container. Contact between the metal surface and the food and/or beverage as well as non-food substances can lead to corrosion of the metal container, which can then contaminate the contents thereof. Corrosion is particularly problematic when food and/or beverage products are highly acidic in nature or contain a high salt content such as a rhubarb-based products or isotonic drinks. Highly alkaline contents of non-food substances such as hair-dye may also react with metal, for example, aluminum, parts of containers. The coatings applied, for example, to the interior of food and/or beverage cans also help prevent corrosion in the head space of the cans, the area between the fill line of the food product and the can lid. The coatings may be applied to the outside of metal containers to provide protection against the external environment and/or to provide a decorative layer including fillers and/or pigments. In addition to corrosion protection, coatings for food and/or beverage cans should be non-toxic and inert, and, if applied to the internal surface, should not adversely affect the taste or appearance, e.g. color, of the food and/or beverage in the can or contribute to a contamination of such contents. Resistance to “popping”, “blushing” and/or “blistering” is also desired. Certain coatings are particularly applicable for application onto coiled metal stock, such as the coiled metal stock from which the ends of cans are made, “can end stock” and valve cups, e.g. top ends of aerosol cans. Since coatings designed for use on can end stock are applied prior to the ends being cut and stamped out of the coiled metal stock, they are also typically flexible and/or extensible. Such can end stock is typically coated on both sides. Thereafter, the coated metal stock is punched and may be beaded or bent. It may also be scored for the “pop-top” opening and the pop-top ring is then attached with a pin that is separately fabricated. The end is then attached to the can body by an edge rolling process. Accordingly, the coating applied to the can end stock typically has a certain degree of toughness and flexibility, such that it can withstand extensive fabrication processes, in addition to some or all of the other desirable features discussed above. Various coatings such as epoxy-based and polyvinyl chloride-based, e.g. organosol type, coatings have been used in the past to coat the interior of metal cans to prevent corrosion. However, there is a need for food and/or beverage can liners as well as non-food container liners that can provide improved properties such as having resistance to degradation in corrosive media as well as appropriate level of flexibility.